Current flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), often utilize an image processing system that processes RGB image data for display on the LCD. The input RGB data is typically gamma corrected, and its bit depth is increased, whereupon various processing is performed on the data as desired. Such processing can include conversion to other desired color systems such as RGBW, scaling, and subpixel rendering. After this processing, the bit depth is usually reduced or restored to that of the original input RGB data, and displayed on the LCD. While the general parameters of this processing are known, continuing efforts are made to streamline and enhance this processing, so as to improve the quality of the resulting displayed images and the efficiency by which they are generated.